Blaine Winchester and The Fledgling
by CalliexDamian4evr
Summary: There is a demon at Blaine's school and Cooper is in danger. Castiel steps in to save them but is turned into a Fledgling. Can blaine and Cooper turn him back before it's too late? Read on to find out! And don't forget to R&R!


**A/N: Hey guys it is I back with another story! Hehe this time it's a Glee/Supernatural story where Blaine is the son of Dean and Castiel. But -gasp!- Castiel has de-aged to a fledgling! Hehe read on to see what happens and don't forget to R &R! They make me happy and willing to continue writing :p but NO FLAMES! Only gentle criticism and/or suggestions on how to improve my writing and even throw out some suggestions for the story and even song suggestions xD okay on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't for any reason own Supernatural or Glee. They belong to their rightful owners. Any characters that are unrecognizable are mine.**

Chapter 1

The day began with the alarm clock in fourteen year old Blaine Winchester's room going off and the covers were pulled up over the teenager but an arm popped out from under the covers to slam the snooze button before slipping back under the covers. Five minutes later the alarm went off again so the arm came back out of the covers and slammed the snooze button again then the last time the alarm went off, Blaine sat up in bed and proceeded to beat the alarm clock with his fist and with a huge yawn and a stretch he got out of bed and padded downstairs to the kitchen where his dads Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak-Winchester were making breakfast. Dean was at the stove cooking bacon and eggs while Blaine's older sister Claire sat at the table going over notes.

"Morning, Blaine. Have fun attacking the hell outta your alarm clock?" Dean asked with a smirk. Blaine only grunted as he sat at the table across from Claire who looked up and asked, "Stayed up late again did we?" Blaine scoffed before running a hand through his bedhead of curls then replied, " _No._ unlike you, I like sleeping in." Dean placed plates of bacon and eggs and toast in front of the two before asking, "Even on school days when you'll be late?"

Blaine nibbled on a piece of bacon before putting it down and he sighed before saying, "Well I was sorta video chatting and lost track of time." Castiel looked up from his paper and tilted his head before asking, "And who, may I ask, were you talking to so late at night?" Blaine blushed deeply before clearing his throat then he innocently said, "Uhhhhhh…someone."

Claire snorted then smirked while saying, "Must have been a special someone to have you up late at night." Blaine scowled before kicking her from under the table then he got up and went to get ready and when he came down, he heard voices in the kitchen, one to be his dad Dean and the other he recognized to be the voice of his Uncle Sam. They were discussing something so Blaine slowly crept closer to hear.

"…Sam I know he's a teenager now but I think he's too young still to know. What if he doesn't understand? Or he gets upset? He's being bullied enough for being gay already and I don't want him to be bullied for something else." Dean was saying.

"Dean, you know what to do and how to approach it. And if he doesn't understand then you have Castiel to help you get him to understand. He has to know before it's too late." Dean was about to answer when Castiel walked in and said, "Sorry to interrupt your discussion but you have someone eavesdropping." So the brothers turned as a sheepish Blaine slowly came out from behind the wall then Dean sighed before saying, "Blaine, sit down."

Blaine looked confused before sitting down and Dean sat on the arm of the couch across from him then after a few moments of silence, Dean cleared his throat and said, "Blaine, since you're old enough, and you probably already know this but you aren't human. I-I mean, you are human but you aren't like regular humans-" He was interrupted by Sam explaining, "What your dad is trying to say, is that you're special."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and leaned back as he asked, "Where is this going?" So Castiel cleared his throat and replied, "You're a nephilim." "A what?" Blaine asked.

"A nephilim. It's a half human half angel that's more powerful than God himself. I've been hiding this since you were born but i'm an angel." Blaine seemed more confused as he asked, "So why are you telling me this?" Dean looked around nervously before answering, "Because you're in danger." "Danger? From what?" Blaine exclaimed. Castiel heaved a big sigh before saying, "The demons and angels are out to find you. Blaine, there are angels who don't agree with me and Dean having a half human child. They think a half human child is dangerous since they're stronger than God himself. The angels want to find you to kill you and the demons want your powers for themselves."

Blaine shot up from his chair in alarm as he yelped, " **WHAT?!** " Castiel, Dean and Sam covered their ears then Dean calmly replied, "That's why we never told you and why we were hiding your powers. We thought if we hid your powers that you wouldn't be located by the angels or demons." Blaine shook his head and groaned before saying, "Who in their right mind would want me dead?"

Castiel went quiet before he said, "Zachariah for one. And Uriel. Those are the only two I know off the top of my head right now." Blaine made a face and scowled as he snarkily grumbled, "Zachariah is an ass." Dean snickered as he said, "I would have yelled at you but I agree with that remark."

Blaine laughed then Castiel took out a few stuff and held up the two blades before saying, "The white blade is an angel blade. Use it only when you are in danger as well as the demon blade. If you find yourself in immediate danger that you find you can't get out of, you can also pray to me and I will come. Now, off to school, your bus will be here soon."

~~BW~~

When Blaine got to school, he was bombarded by Rachel Berry hugging him so he laughed and pulled away, having her at arms length before saying, "Rachel! What is the rush?" Rachel was bouncing excitedly as she squealed, "Come!" Then she dragged him to the choir room and opened the door then blaine stopped abruptly as his eyes widened before he gasped, "Cooper?!"

Cooper turned and smiled, "Hey, Squirt!" Blaine's eyes widened to saucers and he stammered, "I-but you-wha-how?!" Cooper started laughing and he replied, "I wanted to see my baby brother so my agent let me have some time off and I decided to surprise you." Blaine smiled brightly as he hugged Cooper then said, "Are you taking over for Mr. Schue?"

Cooper shook his head and said, "No, Blainers. I'm helping him today. So, do you have a song in mind?" Blaine laughed before replying, "Depends on what the theme is this time." Cooper smirked then ruffled his hair which caused Blaine to swat his hand away before smoothing down his curls and he retorted, "Do that again and risk losing your hand."

After class Blaine was walking down the hall when the lights started flickering so he looked around and saw no one else had noticed then he took one sniff and nearly choked when he smelled sulfur so he followed the smell and was standing in front of the gym then he opened the door and was bathed in darkness.

"Hello?" Blaine called out while walking around then he slowly took out his demon blade while looking everywhere and a voice said, "Put that away." As the lights came on so Blaine spun around and was faced with a demon so he backed up and stammered, "Where is my brother?" The demon laughed and replied, "Your brother is….tied up at the moment." As he pulled a rope and revealed Cooper tied up in the air with his mouth taped and he was shouting but it was muffled.

"Let my brother go now!" Blaine yelled raising the demon blade. The demon laughed and smirked as he replied, "I'll let him go but you have to do something for me." Blaine arched an eyebrow and frowned before slowly saying, "Okay…what is it?"

"Give me your powers."

 **A/N: There's the first chapter! I know I said Castiel would be a fledgling but don't worry, that is still happening! I just don't know what chapter and how, yet but I will figure that out! Anyway, the next chapter will be full of drama and twists and turns muahahahahahahahahaha**

 **Love and peace**

 **CalliexDamian4evr**


End file.
